I'll think about it
by La pluie minuit
Summary: Douglas missed out on a lot of things in his children's lives after Donnie took them, everyone knew that. The thing his family didn't realise, was what they'd missed in his. But after a simple prank, that suddenly changes. I do not own Lab Rats!
1. Chapter 1

Adam laughed mischievously as he 'nudged' Chase and sent him flying into the side wall.

'Uh, ow!' He said turning back to stare at Adam, his look demanding a reason. Adam just shrugged.

'I felt like I hadn't done it in awhile.' He said leaning against the desk Douglas was working at.

'You did it five minutes ago!'

'Yeah, I know. The wait in between was horrible.'

'Ugh.' Chase grunted walking over to the other side of where Douglas was, looking down at the program he was working on. 'What's that? Some sort of face recognition software?'

Douglas looked up at the two boys, 'Yeah sure. Something like that. I'm heading upstairs if you're training soon.' He quickly closed his laptop and took a step back, walking around the boys and out of the lab. Chase raised an eyebrow,

'Well that was weird.' Adam just shrugged in response as the look of a new idea crossed his face.

Fifteen minutes later he and Chase were both sitting in the lab as Bree walked in.

'Okay, what's wrong? Why aren't you hitting each other? What are you trying to pull?' She looked suspiciously between the two, they both seemed fine, but that was what specifically made the situation abnormal. Why wasn't someone dangling from the ceiling? Or locked inside their capsule with Mr Davenport's Christmas Carol mix playing on loop.

'Relax Bree! Everything's fine. Ch- Adam and I are just waiting for you and Davenport before we start training.' Chase said smiling.

'Right.' She said in disbelief, still surveying her brothers for any sign of a prank. Still nothing, as Davenport walked in and they started on the training simulator.

Chase was trying not to laugh as they got to work and began training. Fortunately it was only a light session, otherwise he and Adam would have been found out in an instant. He'd just kicked an opponent to the ground as the simulation finished. Mr Davenport walked up to them,

'Guys, I know that was easy, but you really stepped it up today. Chase, have you been working out? Your moves seemed more powerful and Adam, if you can keep up that quality of martial arts then with your strength that'll be fantastic! Oh, and you were good too Bree.' She huffed at his response. Of course the boys were somehow, a whole lot better today, but she was working as hard as she could too. She sat down at Leo's chair and let her breath return to normal. She was fine, she was calm, she repeated the mantras to herself a few times. Who was she kidding? A two minute rant with a sister would suffice, just to vent and move on, but they, sisters, were in short supply in the Davenport family.

Meanwhile, Adam and Chase were cracking up in the corner.

'I can't believe that actually worked! They actually bought it!' Chase said, still in Adam's body.

'Yeah I know! That was awesome. Who would've thought that they'd believe that strength could ever come from this tiny doll like body.' Adam said laughing pointing to himself, still in the form of Chase.

'Hey! Don't forget that I'm the guy who knows how these work and could easily set you up with a dodgy one, and have you looking like Perry forever.' A look of disgust crossed Adam, well seemingly Chase's face.

'Yeah, well, let's not do that. So who do you wanna prank next? Douglas?'

'Eh, why not! Who were those people he was looking at earlier?'

'I don't know you're the smart one. Just work it out and make me look like one.'

'Okay. Here they are. Oh wait, Adam there were three of them. All girls.'

'Well, Bree's over there. Why don't we just ask her?'

'No way! We just got away with the training she'll work it out.'

'Not if she thinks we've just found the cyber cloaks!'

'Fine, but Adam, let me do the talking.'

'Hey Bree.' The boy she thought was her older brother asked. 'Wanna do us favour?'

'Why? I'm sure you can handle two can handle whatever it is.' She said sulkily.

'We're going to prank Douglas.' Her younger brother added temptingly.

'Keep talking. What do I need to do?' She turned to face them, showing a bit more interest.

'Just put on a cyber cloak, and we'll,' the supposed Adam said gesturing to his two siblings, 'we'll act as these three kids he was looking up pictures of before. You know, freak him out.'

'Okay, why not! Just as long as I don't get stuck in a random's body. I'm still getting over being trapped in Perry's.' She and Chase in Adam's body, shuddered remembering their respective misfortunes as someone else.

'Right so put this on and I'll do you and Chase.' Bree raised an eyebrow at her older brother.

'You will, will you Adam? And you wouldn't have happened to have used those masks already would you?'

'Maybe.' The boy who looked like Chase said rocking back and forward on his feet.

'You swapped didn't you? You pranked Davenport, nice. Okay I'm in, creepy Chase in Adam's body, change us over!'

'Right, there's three girls. The pictures are labelled C, G and E. Maybe their initials? Adam you're C, Bree you're G and I'll take E.' Suddenly, they felt their bodies began to change, and before they knew it, the three bionic teens were gone and had been replaced by three little girls, somewhere between 8 and 9 years of age. Bree smiled at her two brothers,

'Nice work Chase. The dresses really suit you and Adam.'

'Oh haha Bree. Very funny. Let's head up stairs and find Douglas.' Chase smirked as a mischievous look flashed in across his face lighting up his now green eyes.

Douglas was sitting upstairs on the couch. He'd finished what he needed to on his laptop and had started flicking through one of Tasha's magazine when he saw the three girls walk in.

'What the... Clare, Georgia, Emily? What on earth are you three doing here? Please don't tell me you geo-leaped! You know you can't be here, the others are down training. Just go just, I don't know, Clare, superspeed your sisters home.'

'But, but!' Chase who presumed his name was Emily, whined trying to elicit more information out of Douglas. It worked.

'Look sweetheart, they can't know you're here. I know you three want to meet your siblings but it can't happen yet. I'm sorry. Here, I've got some time, how about I drive you back?' Bree winked at her brothers, and they simultaneously reached to their necks. As Adam returned to his normal height he smiled at Douglas and responded, 'No thanks, we're good.'

Douglas stood shocked for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

'Yes, you just got played.' Bree said laughingly, before her tone grew serious , 'But wait, you have other kids?'

'Well...'

'You do? Don't you Douglas?' Chase asked trying to look him straight in the eye as he fled to the kitchen.

'Mini quiche? Red velvet cupcake? Cypriot grain salad?'

'Ooh! Food!'

'Adam!' Bree and Chase chastised simultaneously.

'Okay, okay. Fine.' He brought his hand down in front of his face changed his expression making it more serious as Bree and Chase wanted. 'Serious mode. I still don't get it though.' Chase rolled his eyes as he began to explain to his older brother,

'Douglas has other kids. Those three girls we pretended to be to mess with him, are our sisters!'

'Ohhh. So, where are they?' Adam directed his attention at Douglas, 'If I have little sisters I wanna meet 'em! You know, see if they're stronger than Chase.'

'Hey!'

'Yeah Douglas, what are they like? It's not like I've been wishing for a sister for all of my life!' Bree added with sass.

Douglas ran his hand through his hair, 'Well, they're you know, sweet, they like pink things. Normal eight and nine year olds. Clare's nine, Georgia and Emily are twins.'

'And their bionics?' Chase raised an eyebrow, 'You asked if they geo leaped here.'

'Oh yeah... Well, Clare has superspeed and a built in cybercloak.'

'You already developed one?' Chase looked shocked.

'Years ago Chasey, but good try the other day. Anyway, Emily's got superstrength and can geoleap, Georgia's got super intelligence, super senses and molecular kinesis. Oh, and they've all got perfect pitch and can play about ten different instruments, we're gonna start a girl band when they're older.' Douglas said flashing his signature quirky smile.

'Typical.' Chase rolled his eyes.

'So, when do we get to meet them?' Adam asked again.

'You don't Adam.'

'You can't just tell us we have sisters then not let us meet them!'

'I can and will,' Douglas said slipping over to Donald's desk where the neuroscrambler was sitting. He held it up, directing it at Bree first. She just laughed. 'What's so funny?'

'Won't work. Leo tried to use it on Tasha the other day and she threw it across the room and broke it.'

'Leo... Well you're still not meeting them. Do you realise what would happen if people found out there were another three bionic kids? And that their comparatively pathetic eight years olds could be sitting next to one in the third grade!'

'We keep Leo's secret, and we kept our secret for long enough. I think we can handle it.' Adam said almost convincingly.

'Fine. I'll think about it.'


	2. Hopeful

'Dad!' Georgia and Emily screamed simultaneously.

'We knew you'd come!' Emily ran up to the tall man in front of her. 'Clare come here!' she called to her sister in another room.

'No need Em!' The older sister said as she reached up to her neck and returned to her original form.

'Clare!' Georgia came over and hit her on the shoulder, 'Don't mess around! I hate how you have that ability.'

'No you don't! Not when I pretended to be Nana last week and got us out of school early.'

'Okay, fine you're right. I just really wanted it to be Dad.'

'Why? Georg, you're the smart one, no offence Em. How's today going to be any different to last time? Everytime he comes, he and Nana talk in the kitchen he takes us out to dinner, we ask if we can meet Uncle Donnie, Adam, Bree and Chase, then he says no.'

'You're wrong Clare. He never says no, always I'll think about it.'

'Which pretty much means no.' Emily said from where she'd sat down on the other side of the room.

Half an hour later and they were still waiting. Clare was sitting on the couch, her brunette hair falling softly around her shoulders, down to her chest. She was bored. She loved seeing her father but no matter what they said to him, they always ended up back at Nana's house afterwards, sharing the same small bedroom they'd been sharing since Nana found out he wasn't dead and left them there. That was the day he went off to rescue Chase in Antartica, she understood why and she certainly didn't want her brother to die. But the same thought kept coursing through her brain, who cared about the three of them, they were just replacements, replacements for the original bionic trio. Along with Georgia and Emily, she'd only seen her siblings once in person but that was ages ago. Marcus was still around then and they'd captured Adam, Bree and Chase to try and bring them home. Dad had said something about them needing convincing, so he'd reactivated the triton network. She fiddled with the hem of her sapphire blue dress, at least things had changed since then, he was nicer now, and when he did see them he was happier. But Clare, Georgia and Emily weren't, they just missed having their Dad around and every time they remembered where he was, with the older siblings they weren't allowed to meet, the dull pang of abandonment stirred in each of them again.

She looked across to her identical twin sisters. Why they bothered to get their hopes up, she couldn't understand. Georgia had super intelligence, surely she had run the numbers on the probability that he'd ever say yes and let them meet the part of their family they'd heard so much about. As far as Clare was concerned, you didn't need to be a genius to work that out, the chance was nonexistent. Yet even as they'd been putting their dresses on to get ready, she'd asked the question, 'do you think tonight will be the night?' Clare hadn't responded and just continued to tie the bow at the back of Georgia's dress with the green and white floral pattern, before moving on to braiding her sisters hair. Emily on the other hand had smiled and said she hoped so, running her hands through the identical straight brown hair excitedly, pulling it to the side where she finished plaiting, before letting it fall down onto the vibrant red of her dress. Sitting on the couch across from her, they still held their same hopeful looks, their heads turning to the door at even the slightest sound and whilst she wished they wouldn't do it, every time getting their hopes up higher and higher only to be dashed later that night. She couldn't help but do it herself from time to time, looking over to the door hoping it would hold the answers to all her questions, hoping it would somehow grant them the idealistic family life they'd been dreaming about every day that they could remember.

'Dad!' Emily called as she jumped up and rushed towards Douglas, pulling Clare out of her thoughts

'Hey girls. Ready to go?'

'Of course Dad!' Georgia added joining the huge was giving her twin.

'Clare?'

'Yeah, I'm ready too.' She said getting up off the couch without smiling.

'Someone's acting like a teenager. Did your cybercloak glitch?'

'Not at all Dad.' She said forcing a smile, 'Where are we heading tonight?'

'Mishra's, it's an Indian place. Let's go!'

Half an hour later, they were sitting around a table listening quietly as their Dad ordered in Hindi.

'Donnie's not the only one who's bilingual.' He said to his mother, Karen, who was sitting in between Clare and Emily.

'I do know that Douglas. You do realise that not everything between the two of you is a competition, don't you?'

'But,' he began before cutting himself off and changing the topic, 'So how's school? Are you insighting fear and jealousy like I was at school?'

'What in yourself?' Karen mumbled under her breath.

'I'm the top of my grade Dad but not too smart, you know so they don't guess.' Georgia beamed looking up at her father next to her.

'I'm the strongest girl too Dad, but same, I'm only just stronger than the strongest boy.' Emily added from his other side. Douglas turned to Clare expectantly waiting her answer too. Nothing. Well nothing until Karen gave her granddaughter a quick nudge under the table.

'All good here too. How're the others?'

She brought up the topic they all wanted to know about. Whilst often they did feel like they were inferior in their father's eyes, they still wanted to know everything they could about their older siblings. They each idolised the three of them, but in particular the one they shared an ability with and from what their grandmother had seen, they seemed to somewhat resemble their personalities too. Clare was feisty like Bree, her tongue could be as fast as she could, she was fun-loving, excitable and kind. Georgia could be a bit a of a nerd and whilst some part of remained rather naive, the other part was hugely sarcastic, she was a little insecure but for the most part, comfortable as who she was. Emily wasn't necessarily the sharpest, but she was protective of her sisters and always managed to smile, making the others smile and laugh so frequently.

'They're well. Bree was using a cybercloak the other day to prank Adam. But then with the adjustments Chase had made, she got stuck in the body of Principal Perry.' He shuddered at the name. 'Anyway, so because it was Chase's fault and she was about to miss some dance with the latest boy, Jay, Jake, Jayden, something like that, she made Chase use another cybercloak and pretend to be her. Adam went along too, just so he could mess with them. He was telling me about it when they got back.'

'And Donald?' Karen said, desperately wanting news on her elder son.

'Oh yeah he's good too. He said something about Davenport Industries in an exciting new direction, but won't tell anyone what that direction is, so we're all waiting patiently.'

'Well, we'll have to keep an eye out in the news for that won't we girls?' Quiet nods went round the table.

'Did you get a chance Dad? You know to think about it?' Georgia asked meekly from beside him. 'You know, if we get to meet them, Uncle Donald and Auntie Tasha, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase.' Her voice wavering as she got to the last name, Chase's name.

'Well,' He didn't have to continue his tone was enough to crush the shreds of hope they'd each conjured up.

'Oh. It's just I had an idea. I thought maybe they could come and join us for dinner next time. Even if they didn't come and pick us up, maybe they could just meet us somewhere.' Douglas sighed as Georgia finished talking, her voice by the end no stronger than the sounds of the people at the next table picking up a menu. He looked around to his other daughters, as both of them stared down at the table in front of them. His mother looked equally disheartened but said nothing, breaking their eye contact as he began speaking again. 'That's a great idea Georgia. I'll have a look at when I'm next coming, then I'll think about.'

**Author's note: Hope this lives up to expectations! Found it tricky to write Douglas as a father but still keep him in character... :/ Anyway, next chapter will be back to the Davenports and hopefully back in character! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
